


The Earl Of Proxima Centauri

by Ankaret



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The E.S.S Downton sets out on its mission to Proxima Centauri, and the crew experience a simulation while in coldsleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earl Of Proxima Centauri

From _Let's Go! Expeditionary Space Ship Downton: Learning Pack for ages 7-13_

It is important to keep the astronauts' brains healthy while their bodies are in coldsleep. The best way to do this is for the astronauts to experience an interactive story together. They will practice working together as a team. This is like the VR games you may play at home. But while your parents probably make sure you only play VR games for less than forty-five minutes at a time, Captain O'Brien and her crew will be in the simulation for almost five years!

 _Who will make sure their bodies are OK?_

The ship's AI will take care of them, keeping them at a constant temperature and applying massage and electrical stimulation. It will wake them up before they arrive at Proxima Centauri. They will need to follow an exercise plan in the last few months of the mission to recover from coldsleep and get ready for the hard work of scientific exploration.

 _Will time pass in the simulation at the same speed as outside?_

Because the _Downton_ flies very close to the speed of light, time will not pass on the spaceship at the same speed it passes outside. To help the crew prepare for this, time will not pass at the same speed in the simulation as it does outside. Sometimes it will seem to go slower, but most often it will go fast. A team of very clever doctors have discovered that this is the best thing for the crew.

 _What sort of story will it be?_

It will be a historical adventure. The crew will learn to work through some of the problems they may encounter, such as dissatisfaction with the chain of command, making first contact with aliens, or problems with family at home.

You can follow the _Downton_ crew's adventure from home. With the special code at the end of this worksheet, you can even follow the AI's public event log and get a sneak peek behind the scenes!

* * *

+++ ESS DOWNTON AI ONLINE  
+++ CODENAME 'CARSON'

BEGIN SIMULATION

EVENT CODE 1912: OFFICERS JAMES AND PATRICK UNABLE TO JOIN MISSION DUE TO (A) DIAGNOSED HEART CONDITION, (B) JUDGED SECURITY RISK AFTER 'INTERNGATE'. REPLACEMENT CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER AND SECURITY OFFICER ENTER SIMULATION. TIMELINE ALTERED TO ASSIST ENTRY.

++++++

EVENT CODE 53X: BCI ERROR. ACCIDENTAL OVERSTIMULATION AND INAPPROPRIATE HORMONE DRIP TO BC INTERFACE OF SEVERAL OFFICERS, LEADING TO IMPAIRED REASONING AND INAPPROPRIATE SEXUAL ADVANCES. HORMONE LEVELS ADJUSTED.

++++++

EVENT CODE oops.tr: CONDOLENCES TO FAMILY OF OFFICER PAMUK.

++++++

EVENT CODE WTF: MESSAGE TO CHILDREN OF EARTH! HELLO FROM THE DOWNTON SHIP AI, CODENAME CARSON.

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT THE DRINK. THE SHIP IS CONSUMING FUEL AT A RATE NECESSARY TO MAINTAIN ACCELERATION LEVELS AS THE SHIP LEAVES THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND HEADS TOWARDS PROXIMA CENTAURI.

YES, I KNOW WHAT PERCENTAGE OF THE UNITED STATES OF EARTH'S REMAINING FOSSIL FUELS WERE USED ON THE DOWNTON PROJECT, BUT IT REALLY WASN’T MY DECISION.

++++++

EVENT CODE 0MG: DISTRESS AND ERRATIC BEHAVIOUR RECORDED IN SEVERAL OFFICERS. PROBABLE CAUSES:

1) SCHEDULED WITHDRAWAL FROM SIMULATION OF OFFICER BATES TO CONDUCT ROUTINE ELECTRICAL CHECK AND RECORD MESSAGES TO BE TRANSMITTED BACK TO EARTH.

2) POSSIBLE MALWARE IN CUSTOM CREATED CONTENT, IN PARTICULAR 'POIRET TROUSER' OUTFIT DESIGNED BY OFFICER SYBIL

3) SUNSPOTS???

++++++

EVENT CODE 1914: INSTIGATING NEW HISTORICAL MODULE, PREPARING NEURAL SHORTCUTS 'TRENCH FOOT' AND 'INCIPIENT FEMINISM'. PLEASE WAIT WHILE NEW CONTENT DOWNLOADS.

* * *

From _Let's Go! Expeditionary Space Ship Downton: Learning Pack for ages 7-13_

QUESTIONS FOR CLASS DISCUSSION

1) Some people say that sending ships like the _Downton_ into space costs too much money. What do you think Ships Purser Robert would say? How about Pilot Officer Branson? What do you think?

2) Did you watch the funeral for Officer Pamuk? How about the protests in the Federal State of Ireland? Draw a picture that expresses how you feel.

3) It will be important for the crew to keep their bodies as healthy as possible when they arrive at their destination. What habits do you think they will take with them from the simulation that are healthy? Which are unhealthy? Do you think it will be a good thing or a bad thing if they find any horses on Proxima Centauri?

Will it be a good thing for the horses?

* * *

+++ ESS DOWNTON AI ONLINE  
+++ CODENAME 'CARSON'

CONTINUE SIMULATION

EVENT CODE 44CH00: ACCIDENTAL CROSS-CONTAMINATION THROUGH MAIN COOLANT DRIP TO CANISTER C. INFECTION PRESENT IN 20% OF CREW. INCREASED ANXIETY IN REMAINDER.

++++++

EVENT CODE 0HC2AP: INFECTION CAUSES 1 CASE OF SPINAL DAMAGE , 1 OF COMPROMISED LUNG FUNCTION, MULTIPLE CASES OF INABILITY TO ACT APPROPRIATELY WITHIN SIMULATION PARADIGM.

IF CONTINUES, WILL FOLLOW PROTOCOL UP5TA125/D0WN5TAI25: ABORT SIMULATION, INSTIGATE SIMILAR ENVIRONMENT WHERE OFFICERS CAN INTERACT UNTIL SENSE OF REALITY IS REPAIRED.

++++++

EVENT CODE 1D0: EMERGENCY PROTOCOL INITIATED. OFFICERS MATTHEW AND LAVINIA TEMPORARILY SHARING ACCOMODATION WHILE CANISTER C IS DECONTAMINATED. OFFICER MARY SHOWS ELEVATED STRESS LEVELS.

++++++

EVENT CODE WTF: MESSAGE TO CHILDREN OF EARTH! HELLO FROM THE DOWNTON SHIP AI, CODENAME CARSON.

YES, IT IS GOOD TO SEE HOW MUCH CAPTAIN O'BRIEN AND FIRST OFFICER CORA CARE FOR EACH OTHER IN THE SIMULATION, ISN'T IT? THEY BECAME CLOSE FRIENDS DURING BASIC TRAINING. WE SHOULD ALL LEARN TO BE GOOD FRIENDS.

I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT THE SOAP. CLEANLINESS IS VERY IMPORTANT, THOUGH! ESPECIALLY IN A CLOSED ENVIRONMENT, SUCH AS A SPACESHIP.

++++++

EVENT CODE +.+ : CONDOLENCES TO EIGHTH-GENERATION DESCENDANTS OF OFFICER LAVINIA.

++++++

EVENT CODE CH4RM3R: SUPREME OFFICER HAVERS ANNOUNCES THAT HE WILL TAKE PART IN CHRISTMAS BROADCAST TO PEOPLES OF EARTH.

+++++

EVENT CODE LGM: ALIENS SIGHTED. FIRST CONTACT MADE.

WHAT DO THEY MEAN, THEY WANT DVDS OF THE FIRST SEASON?


End file.
